


What do they teach in these schools?

by FiKate



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Childhood, Storytelling, reading narnia in world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A present for dodger_sister who wanted a Narnia fic but instead I wrote Narnia being read within the world of The Flash. Joe is reading <i>The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe</i> to Barry and Iris and it brings up some parallels to Barry's situation. The title comes from what Professor Kirke says to Peter and Susan, not the exact quote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do they teach in these schools?

“He believed her? Even when they didn’t?” Barry asked Joe, who had been about to start reading another sentence of _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. 

“Yes, he did, he explained why. Lucy’s not known for being a liar,” He ruffled Barry’s hair as he took the question to snuggle both kids closer. 

“Dad, don’t stop reading, I want to know what happens next,” Iris said from his other side, they were curled up on the couch. Barry didn’t say anything, but was clearly thinking, so Joe continued and finished the chapter.

“Time for bed, both of you.” Iris as always was ready quickly while Barry tried to do too many things at once, brushing his teeth and trying to floss at the same time. This time, he didn’t drop the floss or the toothbrush but Joe held his breath at the door in case.

When Barry was in bed, he said in a small voice, “I’m not a liar. I saw something like Lucy did.”

Joe sighed, he hated having to go through this with Barry, but what happened to Lucy wasn’t the same, “Barry, I know you’re not, but what you saw wasn’t real. It couldn’t have happened. Narnia’s only a story. Our world doesn’t have impossible or magic or anything like that.” 

“But its logical like the professor said, Dad couldn’t have killed Mom so something or someone else must have. I’ll find a way to show you, you’ll see,” Then he nodded with that stubborn set of his jaw that Joe knew was going to get worse as he grew up. 

“Okay, you show me someday. For now, go to sleep,” He kissed Barry on the forehead before turning out the lights and closing the door. Downstairs, he poured himself a small drink and sat on the sofa to stare at the Narnia book, maybe he should have expected the story to cause problems. He’d forgotten the discussion of possible and impossible or else he wouldn’t have chosen it, not with Barry.


End file.
